Alpha and Omega Chronicles
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: The description is inside. I hope you all enjoy it
1. Prolouge

Hello Everyone. I am going to be uploading short stories for Alpha and Omega. They will take place across different parts of time; I will specify when each story is taking place. I will also have my own characters created for these stories too. I already have plans of what I am going to be doing, but you can leave a request of what you think I should do. All the stories are going to lead to future movie/story that I am going to do. Here are a few sneak peeks of what I am going to do:

Eve's old love rival appears

A look back to Garth's best friend before he left the pack

The pups trying to recruit a legendary wolf to join their pack

The introduction of a new kind of pack; one that may outshine the Western Pack

The possible fate of princess

I hope you all enjoy what's to come


	2. Alpha and Omega Chronicles Timeline

This is a timeline for my story. Its to give you an idea of where everything is in case you all get confused. I will update it a much as possible

Style

**Alpha and Omega**

Joker(Part 1-3)

The Wolf Trials(Trial of Patience-Trial of Knowledge and Strength Part 4)

**Alpha and Omega 2**

Love Rival

The Legendary Wolf: Arthur

**Alpha and Omega 3**

Dizzy's Accomplishment

Snow's Despair(1 and 2)

**Alpha and Omega 4**

Twin Troubles

Twin Test

Claudette's Date

**Alpha and Omega 5**


	3. The legendary wolf: Arthur

This takes place after the second movie and before the third and fourth movies

Runt, Stinky, and Claudette were in the forest by themselves. They decided to chase a special legend that they heard from Humphrey's friend Salty about the legendary wolf Arthur. Rumor has it he is a very strong wolf and you would be considered a legend if you managed to get him on your side/in the pack.

Stinky: How far is this place, Runt?

Runt: Not far. Just hang on a bit.

Claudette: What's the matter Stinky? Is the future leader of the pack impatient?

Stinky: I'm not impatient Claudette; I just thought we be here soon.

Runt: Well we're in luck; we're here.

Claudette: So we all agree that if we managed to recruit this legendary wolf, we share the credit. Alpha or Omega honor.

Stinky:Alpha's honor.

Runt: Omega's honor

The pups went inside the cave where the legendary wolf was said to stay. The cave was really big, and it had a lot of flowers in it. The pups then saw the legendary wolf Arthur: he's a big, brawny, wolf, that has green eyes, and yellow fur.

Runt: Are you the legendary wolf Arthur

Arthur: (Screams with pride) YEEEEEEESSSSSS! I am Arthur the fifth. I have inherited the title as the legendary wolf. Do you know why I got that title. Because of my beautiful, strong, muscular body; and my beautiful, intelligent, magnificent brain. Even if regular wolves called me and alpha, I do not consider myself one because I am the embodiment of the thing known as wolf-pride.

(At the cave of Kate and Humphrey)

Humphrey: So how was the hunt?

Kate: It could have been better. I wonder if its possible that caribou have started to grow brains. Have the pups come back yet?

Humphrey: No! I figured you ran into them.

(Salty walks into the pack)

Salty: Hey Humphrey! Hey Kate!

Humphrey: Hi Salty! Something we can help you with?

Salty: Yeah! Its about your pups. I told them about Arthur.

Humphrey: Wait you mean Arthur the fourth?

Salty: Its the fifth; the fourth died.

Humphrey: And your saying Runt, Stinky, and Claudette went to go see him.(with a disturbed look on his face) They're going to be in for it.

Kate: What! We should go get them; they could be in trouble.

Humphrey: Trust me Kate, they're going to be fine.

(Back at Arthur's cave)

Arthur: I see you are the next wolves that have come to witness and earn the power that has been passed down in my family for generations.

Claudette: Well sort of. We were told our dad went her and…

Arthur: Silence! Before you can hope to recruit me into your pack, you must follow the Arthur family 50 guidelines.

Stinky: 50 Guidelines.?

Runt: I wasn't told of any guidelines.

Arthur: Silence! Guideline 1: Always address me as the legendary wolf Arthur. Guideline 2: Make today the best day for Arthur

(Back at Kate and Humphrey's den)

Kate: Are you sure that they're going to be ok.

Humphrey: I bet my logboarding skills and my tail that they will be fine

(Eve walks in)

Eve: Hello you two.

Kate: Hi Mom

Eve: I came to see if the pups wanted to play with their grandma. Where are the little ones?

Kate: We were told that they went to the cave of the legendary wolf Arthur.

Eve: The legendary wolf? (With a creeped out expression on her face) That must be torture to listen to him.

Kate: What!? Then they're in danger.

Eve: Not exactly! Kate, you don't know about the legendary wolf Arthur. I thought Lilly told you about him; but I guess even she wouldn't bother since no one can succeed.

(Back at Arthur's cave)

Arthur: Guideline 25: I only red berries; blue ones are disgusting. Guideline 26: I eat only at night time. Guideline: 27: Food must be given to me on wood.

(Back at Kate and Humphrey's den)

Kate: Who is the legendary wolf, Humphrey? How come I've never heard about him before?

Humphrey: Because we(omegas) thought it was best that no one really knew. Anyone who learned about him must have heard it by accident; I learned about him by accident. The legendary wolf Arthur the first was a strong wolf. He is said to have had his whole family and countless generations exiled out of the pack his family came from a long time ago; the park is called Golden Oaks Park. The Arthur family is said to be trained in both the alpha and omega knowledge; however, some refer to him as an alpha wolf. The first one passed down his name to his pup and the cycle has been going on ever since. Each pup that is born from him is named Arthur in order to continue the legend in one way or another; it was used to make it look like he never dies.

Kate: Did you try fighting him?

Humphrey: No! But I wish I did just to shut him up.

Kate: What do you mean?

(Back at Arthur's den)

Arthur: Guideline 48: I like to howl at the sun whenever I want; you must listen. Guideline 49: Always howl the Arthur family howl when requested. And finally, Guideline 50: Follow all the guidelines. Now that you have heard all these guidelines, I am ready to be at your service. I Arthur the fifth am at your command.

(Arthur realizes that the pups already left; he wonders where they went)

(Outside the cave)

Runt: That was annoying.

Claudette: We cannot bring him back to our pack; being legendary for this is not worth it.

Stinky: As future leader, he is not allowed near us or anyone in our pack.

(Back at Kate and Humphrey's den)

Humphrey: He's annoying. He seriously can't expect anyone to follow any of those guidelines. To me, you would be a legend if you followed them or you would have to be a complete tool.

(The pups walk into the cave)

Kate: Hey! So how was the legendary wolf Arthur?

(The pups look at their parents with a look of disgust toward hearing that name)

Humphrey: Thats what I thought.

**Eve's old love rival comes for a visit since leaving the pack. Eve wants to compete against her since she feels that she is trying to steal Winston from her; others do not think so. Next time: Love Rival**


	4. Love Rival

OC Character:

Raven: A female wolf with gray and white fur with green eyes. She was once part of the Western pack until she left for unknown reasons. She was friends with Eve until they both tried to compete for Winston's affections when they were younger.

This takes place after Alpha and Omega and before Alpha and Omega 2

(In the forest)

Garth: So what are you looking for here?

Lilly: Its a special flower that only grows in the summer; I want to get it for a friend of mine who is dying to have it. This should be the location. Oh no!

Garth: Did something happen?

Lilly: It looks like they died earlier than I expected.

Raven: Actually, I saw some porcupines "do their business" on them. If it make you feel any better, I ate them for my snack. Where are my manners? My name is Raven.

Lilly: My name is Lilly; nice to meet you Raven.

Garth: I'm Garth.

Rave: I know. You're the wolf couple, along with Kate and Humphrey, that managed to get the law saying alphas could not marry omegas in your pack. Its about time someone did something about that idiotic law. It's especially nice to see the daughter of Eve; it seems you got your grandmothers.

Lilly: You knew my grandmother? And how do you know my mom?

Rave: We were old friends before I left this pack. I figured I would come visit her since I finished a mission for my pack. If thats ok with you two. I can wait here if it makes you feel any better.

Garth: You go get your mom; I'll watch here.

Lilly: Ok! I'll be back in a few.

(After Lilly head back to the pack, she gets Eve and brings her back to the spot)

Eve: So, how are things Lilly? I hope Garth is treating you right. If not, I could simply bite his tail and….

Lilly: He is mom. You need to calm down about this sort of thing.

Garth: You're back!

Lilly: Mom this is your old friend….

Eve: (In anger) Raven! (She tries to jump her, but Raven doges her and lands in a tree)

Raven: Still the same overreacting Eve I knew.

Lilly: I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with her.

Raven: Its ok. I guess she is still a little sore from me almost winning Winston's heart a long time ago; even though she won that fight.

Garth: You competed over Winston?

Eve: Yes! And I won fair and square.

Raven: We tied! I left the pack before we could have the tiebreaker.

Eve: I won! I wasn't going to let you steal Winston from me back then. Why are you here anyway?

Raven: I wanted to see how the Western Pack was doing since I left. I was finishing up a mission and wanted to see some old faces.

Eve: Well unfortunately for you, Winston is not here; he's on a hunting trip with some of the alpha wolves.

Raven: Such a shame. I can still enjoy seeing home.

Eve: I've got my eye on you.

Garth and Lilly decided to show Rave around the Western and Eastern territories; Eve kept a close eye on her. Raven managed to meet a few of her old friends and met a few new faces too. Her and Lilly managed to bond a bit and she took a liking to Garth. They decided to take her to the spot that they live in last.

Raven: It was nice to see this place again. Thank you Lilly, Garth.

Garth: You're Welcome.

Raven: Since you showed me a nice time around here, I will get you the flower you were looking for.

Lilly: You know where another one grows.

Raven: Its a secret place that I know about. I can find it easily darling.

Eve: I know about it too. I can get it for her;she's my daughter.

Garth: How come you two know about it but no else does.

Raven: We had an omega friend who knew a lot about flowers and she let us use a certain type of flower to try and win the affection of Winston. It started out like that until we decided to fight for him; as you know it ended in a tie. So how about we settle this tie.

Eve: First wolf to find the flower and bring it back to Lilly wins.

Raven: Agreed! And by the way, I can't wait to brag about this to Winston if I stay long enough to see him.

The two wolves raced to the spot for the flower. The location was outside Jasper Park; it was near a flower garden not too far from the place. Garth and Lilly decided to follow them to make sure they did not get hurt. Once they arrived at the garden, Raven and Eve started looking for the special flower as fast as they could. Unfortunately, a human spotted them and they had to escape. Unknown to Eve, Raven got the flower and placed it on her secretly. This made Eve the winner.

(Later outside the territory)

Lilly: You know you don't have to leave right away

Garth: Yeah! You can stay as long as you like.

Raven: It's ok, I needed to start heading back to my pack now anyway; it takes 2 days to get there so I want to start moving.

Lilly: I'm sorry if my mom was bragging in your face about winning that ridiculous competition.

Raven: It's ok. I'm glad that she won; its an improvement from when I saw her last time. Would you believe me if I told you that I never had any interest in WInston at all?

Garth: You didn't? Then why….

Raven: It was give her confidence to tell him that she loved him. Whenever she saw him, she would hide from him for the most part. I pretended to like him to make sure she wanted him so badly that she would be willing to fight for it. Don't tell her.

Lilly: We won't! So where are heading anyway; what pack do you come from?

Raven: Golden Oaks North Pack!

Garth: What! I thought that place didn't allow outside wolves there anymore.

Raven: Lets just say that the former leader let me in because of our past. The current leader wanted me to find something for him; I can't tell you what it is though. If you ever meet him or if he decides to come here, his name is Alex. I believe that he will bring a new age to wolfkind.

**A look into the childhood of Garth. How a he lost a friend due to tragedy that befell him. Next time: Style.**


	5. Style

My OC character:

Style: He's a tannish-brown wolf with green eyes. He's an alpha wolf, but his parents are omegas. He and Garth were good friends until an incident drove them apart.

Robert: He;s a tan-brownish wolf with blue eyes. He's an omega and Style's father.

June: She's a brown wolf with green eyes. She's an omega and Style's mother

This story takes place before the first movie.

Before the eastern and western become one, Garth lived a regular life as a pup. Even though he was the son of Tony, he was still a normal pup soon to be leader of the eastern pack. Garth had a few friends too. However, there was one friend that he hung out with the most: Style. Him and Garth were both friends ever since the day they met. They hung out together and explored the forest, went to alpha school together, and even tried hunting together.

Sometimes they would meet on a special spot that only Style knew about because his parents showed it to him. The place managed to give him and Garth the view of the entire Eastern Pack. They would look over the pack and get a glimpse of the sunset.

Garth: I don't know how many times I've said it, but this spot is awesome.

Style: You've said it about 20 times now; its getting kind of old.

Garth: I see you're keeping track; thats crazy.

Style: Says the wolf who has one of the worst howls in the pack.

Garth: Hey, you said that you wouldn't make fun of that.

Style: I'm kidding. Beside I'm sure your howl will improve once we're older and we become alpha wolves of the pack.

Garth: Yeah! I'm going to be the best.

Style: Well you have my back future leader.

Garth: We better head back our my dad is going to start looking for us.

Style: Ok! Garth, lets promise to always be friends.

Garth: Yeah! I promise.

When they were heading back back to Tony's cave, Style noticed that his parents were talking to him.

Robert: We found footprints and a bullet. Tony were certain that these are the kind of humans that hunt for us. You have to tell the alpha wolves to be on full alert or at the very least not let any wolves in the forest for the time being.

Tony: You know I won't do that. There isn't a problem. For all you know those bullets could have been there for a long time and that footprint may have been their for a long time too.

June: With all due respect, a bullet and a footprint should at the very least convince you humans may be coming to this area; and its not to capture us in order to repopulate a park.

Tony: They're probably trying to hunt caribou; they've never hunted down wolves before. I won't do anything to spoke the pack. If you all bring me more proof, then I will do something. However, I won't since there haven't been any problems

Style: Mom! Dad! Is everything alright? Are we in danger?

June: No son, we're fine for right now. Now come on, lets go home. You can tell me all about your day when we get back.

(Robert, June, and Style leave the cave)

When they got home, they told Style about the possibility of humans with guns being out there and asked him to be more careful; Style agreed to this and promised to be careful. His mom and dad would start howling at the moon for him until he went to sleep. Style loved his parents very much and they loved him. They were especially proud at the fact their son could be an alpha wolf too. They would always tell him to be strong and to always remember that they are always watching over him.

The next morning, Style and Garth were playing together; they were playing caribou hunters. While Garth was the wolf, Style was the caribou; Garth managed to win. However, their time was cut short when Tony arrived. He had bad news from the omegas that were in the forest: Style's parents were killed. They were shot by human's with guns. This caused Style to go into a depressive state; Style was now on his own.

After a week of grieving, Style realized that his parents were truly gone forever. While a few alpha families agreed to take him in, Style did not want that. Some even told him to just try and forget his parents; this made him really angry and made him almost attack anyone who disrespected his parents. After a while of think, Style came to the conclusion that it was Tony's fault for his parents death. If he had just listened to his parents about the humans, then they would still be alive. After a moment of thinking, he decided that Tony was his enemy from now on and decided to leave the pack on his own

The next morning, Garth went looking for Style. When he found him, he was on the other side of the river that ran through all of Jasper.

Garth: Style, what are you doing over there?

Style: Garth, this is goodbye. I can't stay here anymore.

Garth: Why? Aren't we friends.

Style: We are, but your dad is my enemy. Its his fault that my parents are dead. If he had simply listened to my parents none of this would be happening to me. I want to kill him for what he's done, but I don't want to be your enemy. Tell your dad to stay away from me or else. Good Bye Garth! Thank you for being my friend.

Style left the pack that day and never returned. Garth would sometimes wait to see if he came back, but gave up after 2 weeks. Style was on his own after that. It was hard, but he managed to survive. He still thought of Garth as his friend, but thought of Tony as his enemy. While he was trying to find a place he could call home, he ran into a wolf and his son; the son of the wolf would change Style's life forever.

**The pups find a wolf named Snow and help her out. She is grateful but does not want to be friends with them because they are something she hates most of all. Next time: Snow's despair, part 1.**


	6. Snow's despair, part 1

My OC characters:

Snow: She's a white wolf with blue(on the right)eye and green(on the left)eye. She's an alpha wolf

Clover: She's a goose and Snow's only friend. She took her under her wing after Snow left her pack.

This takes place after the third movie and before the fourth movie

The pups were busy trying to figure out a logboard trick that their dad, Humphrey, showed them. They were only allowed to do a small hill at their age; both their parents forbid them from trying anything big without them around. They were running out of ideas on what to do, until they noticed a goose in the sky. At first they thought it was paddy, but this was someone else. The goose landed on the ground and asked for help; her name was Clover. She said that her pupil is injured, lacks food, and needs help. Clover showed them to her friend; it turned out to be a wolf. Runt decided to get anyone he could find to help her; he managed to get their Grandma, Eve.

Eve came by and helped the wolf up and took her to her and Winston's cave. As soon as they laid her down, they got the proper plants to stop the bleeding thanks to Lilly. The wolf was still asleep, but she was going to be fine after that.

Clover: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I thought she wasn't going to survive for a moment.

Lilly: Of course! She just needs some rest. And we're got her food too, so she'll have something to eat.

Clover: I don't suppose you have any fish?

Kate: Fish? Sorry, but no.

Clover: Where are my manner, whatever you have should be fine for her; she's already been gone from Alaska for a long time now so she must used to not eating fish.

Runt: Alaska!? What's an Alaska?

Stinky: Alaska is…..it a…..I don't know.

Clover: It's a cold place where there's a lot of ice and snow; thats how Snow describes it to me.

Claudette: Her name is Snow?

Clover: Yes! we've been traveling together for 2 months now. She defended me from some wolves that wanted me for a snack.

Winston: What exactly happened to her?

Clover: We were attacked by some rouges. Snow managed to fight them off and win, but she was injured and fell into the river. We were heading to this place called Golden Oaks.

Tony: What! Golden Oaks packs haven't invited anyone into their packs since me, Winston, and Eve were pups.

Clover: Then Snow must be the exception. A wolf that we met a few days ago said she could come live there. I forget his name, but he said that they had to to talk to their leader about her joining. When the wolf came back, he told us that it was alright for her to live there; all she had to do was give up something.

Kate: Like what?

Clover: I don't know. But the wolf that invited her seemed trustworthy. Once she's healed up, she'll be ready to go.

(Snow was waking up)

Snow: Clover! Clover, where are we?

Clover: We're in Jasper Park. These pups(Runt, Stinky, Claudette) helped you and so did these other wolves.

Snow:(to the pups) Are you alpha wolves?

Stinky: Me and my sister are; our brother is an omega.

Snow:(to Clover) Let's get out of here.

Clover: ut you're injured. You need sometime to rest.

Snow: I refuse to stay in any pack that has alpha wolves in them. It's like I told you before: I won't ever be friends with a wolf who is labeled and alpha.

**Snow tells the tale of her family, her home, her pain, and her hatred toward alpha wolves. She even meets the wolf that promises her a life she can live in. Next time: Snow's despair, part 2**


	7. Snow's despair, part 2

After that outburst she had, Snow stormed out of the cave wanting to get away from every alpha in there; Clover apologized to everyone and went off to talk to Snow. Hearing what she said made Stinky and Claudette a little sad. Runt wanted to go talk to Snow and tell her what she said was wrong, but Humphrey stopped him. Clover catched up to Snow and stopped her.

Clover: Snow those wolves, mainly those pups, save your life. I don't think they are like the wolves from your original pack. I asked them to let us stay here for the night since you need time to heal. And don't say you're fine because you are not. Just rest for now fo me.

Snow: Alright! I'll do it for you. But I do not want any of those alpha wolves near me.

Clover: I'll see what I can do. But you should at least apologize to those pups.

Snow: You can tell them I'm sorry, but they better stay away from me.

Clover went over and apologized to everyone for what Snow said. Lilly decided to take Snow where Candy and Sweets live since they are not alphas. Garth insisted on going, but Colver advised him not to go since Snow would probably try and kill him or any other wolf that calls himself/herself an alpha. Kate asked her why she hates alpha wolves. Clover told her it was a painful story that she would not normally share with anyone unless Snow allowed it. Snow then shouted that it was ok since she believed that they would not generally care anyway since they are alphas.

Clover started by saying that Snow would be considered by many an alpha wolf. She was trained by her parents to be strong for her pack and to be the next leader since her dad was in charge at the time. Sometimes when her parents went out, her uncle would train her. One day, Snow found out that her parents were killed by humans hunting for robes made out of wolf skin. Because she was too young, her uncle took charge of the pack. Snow grew up living with him and learning the ways of being an alpha. In their pack, any alpha that did not contribute or was considered useless would be kicked out(most likely killed); they had no omegas. Snow saw this as a terrible thing to do and resolved to take this out once she became leader.

One day while she was taking a walk, she overheard her uncle talking with another wolf about "making Snow disappear" during the next hunt. She also learned that it was her uncle who killed her parents; he hired a rival pack to make it look like the work of humans. When she found out, she confronted him and began to fight. Even though her uncle was stronger, Snow managed to beat him. She then announced that he was the one who killed her parents. To her surprise, everyone in the pack already knew that; it was kept from her. Everyone believed that her father and mother were too weak to run the pack anymore and orchestrated their deaths; they wanted to keep Snow since she could contribute. With anger and spite, she curse every single one of them. She decided to let her uncle live and run the pack; she would leave and never come back.

After learning what happend, Snow decided to give up her title as an alpha. She saw them as monster who would turn on their own for no real reason. They would twist pack law in order to help them survive, but anyone who was weak to them would die. She would later get on a boat that took her to another part of america. She continued to walk for the rest of her life; she hoped to find a place where no alpha wolves existed. She would later meet Clover on her journey and then another wolf that promised she could live in a pack where no alpha wolves existed.

Everyone thought that her story was sad and painful; it even made Eve cry. Clover apologized to everyone again, but hoped that they would understand. Claudette and Stinky wanted to try and convince her that not all alphas were like that, but Clover advised that they do nothing.

The next morning, Clover and Snow decided to leave as early as possible since Snow could no longer stand being around any alphas; she thanked Candy and Sweets for letting her stay with them. Snow thanked the pups for saving her; she thought she would do that since they did help save her life in a way. Claudette and Stinky offered to be her friend since they want her to realize that they are and won't be like the wolves from her pack. Snow declined since she believed that they were too young to say something like that. Runt tired to tell her that they won't be like that since he would make sure that won't happen and he knows that his siblings are not like that. Snow did not believe Runt's words since he was too young to understand either.

When Snow left the pack, she ran into the wolf that promised that she could live in a pack where alphas do not exist; that wolf turned out a now grown up Style.

Style: So what took you so long?

Snow: I got caught up in something; nothing for you to worry about.

Style: Ok! Next stop: Golden Oaks, North Pack. Alex can't wait to meet you. And I know everyone is going to love you.

**A friend from Humphrey's past comes back asking for help. Even though he agrees, he does not want anyone from the pack to help him; especially Kate. Next time: Joker, part 1.**


	8. Joker, part 1

My OC Character:

Wendy: She's a short alpha wolf with black fur, silver underbelly, and blue eyes. She has a brother named James. She lived in the Jasper South pack until she left a while back. She is very direct with wolves.

Jack: Wendy's older brother; he is considered to be an alpha wolf. He has black fur, silver underbelly, and red eyes. He lived in the South pack of Jasper before he was banished. He goes by the name Joker now.

This takes place after the first movie and before the second movie

While Eve and some of the alpha wolves were busy hunting, Wendy appeared right after they were finished hunting.

Eve: Who are you?

Wendy: You're Eve; wife to Winston, and co-leader of the pack. I need to speak to a friend of mine named Humphrey. Where is he?

Eve: Why do you need to know that?

Wendy: It's none of your business. I have an important message to deliver to him right now.

Eve: I won't deliver it unless you tell me why you need to talk with my son-in-law. Are you some kind of girl who had a crush on him and is trying to steal him away from my daughter Kate?

Wendy: No, thats disgusting; I consider Humphrey to be the older brother I wish I had. If you won't tell me where he is I'll look for him myself.

Eve: I can't let you do that until you tell me why you need to talk to him.

Wendy: I don't need to tell you anything you crazy, old, stupid, headcase. I don't care if you're the wife of the leader of this pack; my business is not with you. Now you are anyone of them tell me where Humphrey is or I start ripping off tails.

(At Kate and Humphrey's cave)

Humphrey: We've been waiting here for hours. What does your mom need to talk to us about?

Kate: We've only been here for 5 minutes. But you're right, she should have been here by now.

(Winston walks in)

Winston: Is your mother still not here? It usually does not take her this long

(Hutch walks in)

Hutch: Winston, its Eve; she's gotten into a fight.

Winston: Who is it this time.

Hutch: Someone by the name of Windy; she called Eve the "taboo word". She also took down the hunting squad. She said she wanted to talk to Humphrey.

Humphrey: Is Wendy a small wolf who is very direct with what she says.

Hutch: Yes.

Humphrey: I'll deal with this.

Back at the hunting location, Eve and Wendy were still fighting. Eve had the upper hand, but Wendy was throwing her off guard and making her lose focus by calling her old. The fighting stopped after Humphrey arrived and asked them both to stop fighting. He took Eve to the said and asked her to back off for a while and Wendy did not mean to call her the "taboo word"; Wendy did not really apologize. Humphrey then walked up to Wendy to talk to her.

Wendy: Nice to see you big brother Humphrey.

Humphrey: You know you don't have to call me that.

Wendy: I've always heard that the wife of Winston was strong, but she was really average. I guess its because she's

Humphrey: Hold it! She can hear you from right there if you say that word. Now tell me why you needed to see me.

Wendy: It's my brother; he's returned.

Humphrey: What! I thought he was banished?

Wendy: He came back. He asked me to deliver a message to you: Meet him near the human fairgrounds at midnight tonight. If you refuse, then he will come to the Western pack and come after Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Kate.

Humphrey: Why Kate; she's never done anything to him.

Wendy: My guess is he's making sure that you meet him. I don't know why he decided to come back now, but it may not be good.

Humphrey: Where's the fairgrounds that he was talking about.

Wendy: It's fair north from right here. It will take you nightfall to get there. Do you want me to take you there.

Humphrey: No! I'll deal with this on my own. Can you stay here and protect them; make sure they do not follow me.

Wendy: Sure! Good Luck!

(Winston and Kate arrive)

Kate: What's going on?

Humphrey: Nothing you need to worry about. I'll see you all later.

Winston: Where are you going?

Humphrey: I have to meet some; its nothing good. You all just stay here and I'll deal with it by myself. (Humphrey then runs in the direction Wendy told him to go

Kate: Humphrey wait! I'll go…..

Wendy: He said for you all not to worry about. Just don't worry about it; this has nothing to do with you.

Kate: Who are you to say that?

Wendy: I'm someone who knows what he's dealing with. If any of you faced my brother, you would all lose

Winston: Who's your brother?

Wendy: His name is Jack; but he now goes by Joker now. He's an alpha wolf but he has the mind of a crazy wolf. If any of you tried to face him without knowing who he is, then you would all seriously lose your life.

Kate: I'm going to go and…..

Wendy: Sorry, but big brother Humphrey asked me to make sure no one followed him; that means you too. If you want to go help him, you have to go through me.

**Kate faces off against Wendy so she can help Humphrey. During the fight she learns the reason why he does not want her to get involved. Next time: Joker, part 2**


	9. Joker, part 2

As soon as Humphrey left, Kate tried to follow him, but Wendy has managed to block her moves. Kate managed to put up a good fight, but she was no match against Wendy.

Kate: I have to admit, you're good.

Wendy: If it makes you feel any better, I'm no ordinary alpha. I may have lived in the south area of Jasper, but that was a long time ago. I only use the alpha training that they gave me if its against someone I don't respect as a wolf or a fighter; like those wolves that were in that hunting pack the old lady ran.

(Eve heard this and wanted to fight again, but Winston held her back)

Kate: Why are you blocking me from trying to help Humphrey?

Wendy: He asked me to protect you, Salty, Shakey and Mooch; he also asked me to make sure no other wolf from the Western pack would get involved.

After hearing this, Winston asked Eve to get Humphrey's pals to tell her to find them and get all the information she can out of them or one of them. She found all three of them about to do a logboarding trick. When she brought up Wendy's brother, they tried to dodge the subject. Unfortunately for them, Eve threaten to eat their tongues and feed them to her family if they did not talk. While Kate was fighting, Wendy began to explain who Jack is and why Humphrey is not letting anyone help.

When they were younger, Humphrey and his pals met two alpha wolves while they were trying a logboard stunt; their names were Jack and Wendy. The two were from the south pack. They did whatever they wanted since they did not have parents to raise them. They became a part of Humphrey's group since they wanted to have fun before they had to become true alphas in their pack. It was enjoyable for a while, especially when Jack thought of the idea to pull pranks on others. The pranks consisted of throwing fruit at wolves, pretending to be ghost, and and other stuff. However, one day a joke they did went too far; they almost made a fellow pup cry when the pretended to be ghost and scared him.

Humphrey told everyone that they need to tone it down on the pranks or stop them immediately; Wendy agreed with him. Jack on the other paw, thought it doesn't matter as long as they can get a laugh out all of it. Humphrey argued with him that pranks are meant to make people laugh, not hurt them in any way. Jack refused to listen since he believe funny is funny, no matter who gets hurt or cry. After hearing this, Humphrey kicked Jack out of their group since he did not want any of this to go too far and he did not want anyone to get hurt; Wendy was still welcome to stay.

Later that night, Wendy stopped by to warn Humphrey about a prank Jack had plans for: it was to scare southern pack with a incoming bear invasion with real bears. The worse part is he's using Mooch, Salty, and Shakey to do it; he planned on doing this right now. Humphrey knew that this would go too far with Jack and he knew that his friends would likely get blamed if they were caught. Humphrey and Wendy went over to get his friends away from Jack. They succeeded in getting his friends away from Jack in time; a group of southern alphas caught Jack before he could go along with his plans.

The leader of the pack then banished him for almost starting an uprising; even though that was not the case. Jack tried to explain that it was for a prank him and his friends pulled; but Wendy then told the leader that Jack was not hanging out with anyone. When Jack was banished, he noticed Humphrey watching from afar; he said: You betrayed me; one day, I'll make you pay.

**After hearing this, Kate decides that Humphrey really does need her help; Wendy agrees to accompany her. Then we find out what Jack has in store for Humphrey.**

**Next time: Joker, part 3**


	10. Joker, part 3

Wendy: So, do you understand why Humphrey did not want you involve. My brother is dangerous. He has the body of an alpha and the mind of an evil omega. Regular alpha wolves would lose against him. He just wants to protect you.

Kate: I do understand, but that doesn't mean he can't just go on by himself. He told me that we're a team; so, that means that he can't do this by himself.

Wendy: So you do love Big brother Humphrey. When I heard that an alpha loved and omega, I was wondering if it was real on the alpha's side of things. Come on, lets go save Big brother Humphrey.

(As soon as Kate and Wendy left, Eve came back)

Eve: Where is she going?

Winston: To save the one she loves.

Eve: Should we do something?

Winston: Not yet! We need to trust in her. You didn't hurt Humphrey's friends, did you?

Eve: No! I simply hurt their paws.

(At the fairgrounds; it was night time)

Humphrey: Jack! Jack, show yourself.

Jack/Joker: Humphrey! How are you old friend. I see you got my message.

Humphrey: What do you want that you had to threaten my friends and the one I loved.

Joker: Because, I want you to join me. I'm going to do the one thing I've wanted to do since was banished: destroy the pack leaders.

Humphrey: Why would you want to do that? I know you hate the south for banishing you, but why the others?

Joker: Because they kicked me out for no reason.

Humphrey: You had bears that could hurt others. Despite them being our predators, you could have hurt someone with them. That's not a joke; its mean. I won't let you do that.

Joker: I thought you might say that. Oh well! I guess I have to settle with my plan b: get rid of you.

(Joker is about to pounce on him, but Kate manages to stop him. She fights him off as hard as she could. She then blinds him in his eyes by clawing at them)

Kate: Come on!

Humphrey: What are you doing here?

Kate: I could ask you the same thing. Why did you go off and face an old friend who almost hurt you and not ask me to help. I thought we were a team.

Humphrey: We are! But I didn't know what he was capable of at the time. He may not have anyone with him right now, but he's still dangerous. I just didn't want to drag you down if something went wrong.

Joker: Aw, isn't that sweet. So I guess I get to hurt both of you.

Kate: I don't think so. Wendy, now

Wendy activates a switch that turns on all the electronic things that are hooked to all the electronics in the fairgrounds. With all the lights on, it made i easier for Kate and Humphrey to escape. Joker followed them to the house of mirrors. As he searched for them, but only managed to hit the mirrors. When they arrived at the exit, Wendy managed to block Joker inside with a pile of wood that was standing next to the exit.

Joker: Wendy! Why would you betray your own brother?

Wendy: Because his fun is going to get wolves hurt. And don't bother going back to the entrance, I blocked the entrance. And with all the lights on, I'm sure the humans will come and get you out and take you to some place where you can live a life of fun.

Joker: This isn't over. I'll get you for this.

Humphrey: Goodbye, Joker.

When they left the area, they saw the humans put Joker in a cage. They overheard that they were going to take him to a zoo somewhere since it needed a wolf. After learning what happened to him, they got farther away from the area.

Humphrey: So what do I have to do to make it up to you?

Kate: You'll find out when we get back.

Wendy: Now that this is over, I should probably head back.

Humphrey: You can walk back with us since we're going to the same place.

Wendy: I don't live in the South area of Jasper anymore. I live in Golden Oaks East; its an all female pack. Goodbye Big Brother Humphrey and Big Sister Kate; I wish you luck.

Kate: Why does she call you that?

Humphrey: I guess I'm like a brother to her. While Joker was playing around with us, Wendy was practically ignored by him. I would always listen to her if she ever had something to say. I guess she felt I was there for her unlike her Joker was.

Kate: Let's head back to Jasper; everyone is probably worried.

At the zoo Joker was taken to, he was talking about how he's going to get out of here one day and get revenge on Humphrey and Kate.

**Runt has to deal with two wolf pup twins who are interfering with his sibling's practice hunt. While he does this, the twins may learn something about themselves that they never knew about. Next time: Twin Troubles**


	11. Twin Troubles

My OC characters:

Lia and Mia: Twin wolf pups; they are alpha wolves. They have gray fur and green eyes. They like to tease wolves by making them figure out who is Tina and who is Nina.

This takes place after the fourth movie

Stinky, Claudette, and a few alpha pups were practicing a few hunting techniques for a test that Winston was going to do for them in a few weeks. Under Stinky's leadership, they were doing fine; but there were two wolves who were not helping them and were doing their own thing. The names of the two wolves are Lia and Miaa. To them there are only two kinds of wolves: themselves and everyone else. When someone tries to call on one of them, they always get it wrong and confuse one twin with the other twin. It really made everyone made.

Stinky: What are you two doing? We need to get this formation; we can't do that without you two. Are you even listening to me?

Lia: Mia, do you hear something?

Mia: No Lia, I don't hear anything.

Lia and Mia: If we don't hear anything, then we don't do anything.

Claudette: Do you two ever take anything seriously?

Lia and Mia: We do! We just choose not to listen to you. All of you are so stupid; this whole idea of us taking a test with you is stupid. We already know what the test is, so why do we need to practice it with you all

Stinky: You two need to listen right now; if one of us fails, we all fail.

Lia and Mia: Tell you what, if you can figure out which one of us is Mia then we'll listen to you for the entire week.

(The two run around in a circle as fast as they can so no one would be able to tell; they stopped)

Lia and Mia: So which one of us is Mia

Stinky: The one on the right is.

Lia and Mia: I'm sorry you got it wrong. Stinky got it wrong! Stinky got it wrong! You stink!

The game went on for an hour. Everyone tried to figure out which one of them was Mia or Lia. Everytime they guessed, they got it wrong. After a while everyone all just gave up; Claudette and Stinky stayed behind to try again, but keep failing. The Runt came over after him and the omega pups came back from their practice session for an omega test that they have. He walks up to his brother and sister after noticing what was happening.

Runt: Hey guys! So how did your practice session go?

Claudette: Not good! Those two won't do anything with us unless we can figure out which one of them is Mia. And we keep getting it wrong; part of me thinks they are lying.

Lia and Mia: You lose again.

Lia: So much for the future leader of the pack.

Mia: He's so stupid that he can't tell us apart.

Runt: Hey, don't call my brother stupid. How about I play your game. If I win you have to take back what you said about Stinky and do what I say for a week.

Mia: Ok! But if we win….

Lia: you have to take us around the forest. And you have to do what we say for a week.

Runt: Deal!

(The two start to run around faster than they did the other games in order to confuse Runt as much as possible; but, he was paying close attention to their movements)

Mia and Lia: Ok, so which one of us is Mia.

Runt: This one is Mia(on the right) and that one is Lia(on the left)

Mia and Lia: I'm sorry but..

Runt: I know I'm right. You two may look the same but you are two different wolves all together. And believe it or not you attitude toward everyone is nasty. You two need to realize your actions are going to affect everyone around you. Now I want you two to listen to my brother and sister for the entire time from now until your alpha test is over. And if you guys help them out, then I'll show you around the forest. Have I made myself clear.

Mia and Lia: You have!

After that was over, Claudette and Stinky thanked Runt for doing that for them. They asked him how Runt knew the difference; he told that it was obvious to him. He just saw them as two different wolves.

Mia: Lia, did you see that?

Lia: I did see that. He could tell us apart

Mia: No one has ever been able to successfully do that; he even caught us lying.

Lia: To us, there are two kinds of wolves….

Mia: in this world: us and everyone else.

Mia and Lia: But for the first time, someone has stepped into our world. What does that mean for us?

**An omega wolf named Dizzy decides to accomplish the impossible goal that no one has been able to do successfully. However, her accomplishment may get one everyone's nerve. Next time: Dizzy's Accomplishment.**


	12. Dizzy's Accomplishment

My OC character:

Dizzy: She's an omega wolf. She has gray fur, white underbelly, and green eyes. She is considered by many to be a clutz sometimes, but they still like her. She wants to accomplish something big in her life.

This takes place after the third movie and before the fourth movie

Dizzy is an omega wolf who was considered by many to be "unlucky". She was nice to every wolf in the pack and did whatever nice things she could think of. However, she somehow messed it up for herself or anyone else around her. She would sometimes watch as every wolf would accomplish something big in their lives. She on the other paw has not done anything with her life that can be considere something big. Dizzy then thought of one thing that could help her do something so big that everyone would remember her for it and no longer think of her as unlucky.

(At the lake)

Claudette: Please dad! We really think we can do it.

Humphrey: No!

Runt: Come on; we've heard you and your friends did it.

Humphrey: That's because we were reckless and ignorant at the time; we nearly broke our bones trying to go off devil mountain. You guys are still too young.

(While they were talking, they heard a weird noise; it was coming from the hunting grounds.)

When they arrived, they saw how some of the alpha wolves were all knocked out. Humphrey told the pups to stay right there while he went to check it out. Kate arrived on the scene too. they asked one of the alpha wolves what happened; he was pointing to Dizzy

Humphrey: Dizzy, what happened to everyone?

Dizzy: Well they all wanted to challenge him, so I let them. And would you believe it, they all lost. Oh well.

Kate: Who did they challenge!

(Dizzy pointed her paw to the right; they wolf she was pointing to was Arthur)

Arthur: Wolves of the western pack, and all other packs, look at me. I am the legendary wolf Arthur. Look at my muscular body, my great strenght, my endurance, my perfection. I am now the strongest wolf in all my family. I have come here under the service of Miss Dizzy.

Humphrey: What are you doing…

Arthur: Silence! I told you I am under the service of Miss Dizzy.

Kate: That still doesn't explain why you…

Arthur: Silence! Your alpha wolves notice me and decided to challenge me to a fight. It was in large part of Miss Dizzy and I being in their way of their hunt; even though she was following guideline number 17: Morning stretches in the hunting area.

Dizzy: I've heard no one has been able to follow any of Arthur's family guidelines. I know I can do it since its all easy things to do; I can't understand why you couldn't do them Humphrey.

Humphrey: Maybe because I thought they were all ridiculous; even the pups think its ridiculous.

Dizzy: Oh well, I guess I can do something no omega wolf is capable of doing.

During the next few days, Dizzy would be doing every single guideline that Arthur would ask her to do for him. Some of the guidelines were: carrying rocks, hunting porcupines on a Wednesday, scarring bears on a friday, and other ridiculous stuff no wolf in their right mind would do. While she did some of these task, alpha wolves would keep challenging Arthur to fights; they would all lose to him. While they were taking a walk, Dizzy was down to the last accomplishment that she needed to do before Arthur would serve her forever: logboard down Devil mountain.

When they arrived, Humphrey was there to try and stop Dizzy from doing this since he knows that its too dangerous for her to do. Dizzy knew that, but wanted to do it anyway. She felt that she would finally accomplish something in her life other than being a jinx in the pack. She wants to do this so she could have something to be proud of in her life. Humphrey understood this and decided to let her do this. Hearing what she said touched Arthur's heart while they were going down the huge mountain. As they were going down the hill, they were dodging every obstacle and managing to avoid crashing as luck would have it. They managed to make it all the way down the hill unscathed.

Once word spread across the pack that Dizzy completed the trials, everyone started howling in congratulations for her accomplishment. This made Dizzy very happy to finally accomplish something with her life.

Later that night, Arthur and Dizzy were taking a walk. Then someone that Arthur knew came up to them.

Arthur: William, what are you doing here?

William: I need you to come back to Golden Oaks. Something is happening that my son needs your help with

Dizzy: Do you know who this is?

Arthur: He is an old colleague of my father. He's from Jasper like you are, but left a long time ago. So how is Trina?

William: She's fine. She loves cub-watching my granddaughters. Now are you in?

Arthur: Of course. Dizzy I know I am bound to you….

Dizzy: I'm going with you. Don't try and stop me. If its something so big that you are being asked by another pack, then I want to join you because….I kind of like you.

Arthur: Alright!

William: Lets go!

Arthur: I know I have no right to say this to you, but are you still angry at Winston.

William: I will never forgive him.

**Fleet and Claudette meet up for something important. However, their fathers are keeping a close eye on them. Next time: Claudette's date**


	13. Claudette's date

This takes place after the fourth movie

Ever since the wolf games ended, Claudette and Fleet have been hanging out together any chance that they can get. Even though they sometimes hang out with each other with their respective friends or family along with them, they never have had a real chance to be alone together in a long time. So, they decided to separate from their friends the first chance they got. They would meet in the forest near Daria's old cave.

(The next day)

Fleet: So did you come alone?

Claudette: Of course I did; It was easy. What about you?

Fleet: Not as easy, but manageable. I had to wait until my dad was asked to help with hunting. So how is alpha school going for you?

Claudette: Fine so far. We had some issues with two twins in my group for an alpha test, but Runt managed to get them in line.

Fleet: How did he do that?

Claudette: He could tell them apart. Sounds strange I know but trust me it was hard. What about you; how's alpha school.

Fleet: Its been fine; my dad is not teaching it. We have someone who is really good at it and can push us in the right direction.

(They hear something in the bushes)

Claudette: Did you hear something?

Fleet: No! Come on, you said you were going to help me with that sliding technique.

Unfortunately for them, they were being followed; the wolves that were following them were Humphrey and Nars. The problem wasn't that they did not approve of their pups being together, but they have trouble whenever they might show signs of affection towards one another; it makes them feel their pups are growing up too much. The two of them agreed to watch out for them and say they are making sure they are not being targeted by hunters in the area; even though there were none in the area. The two of them were arguing on how they would spy on them in the manner they were doing, which was hiding in bushes. Unfortunately for them, their pups now knew they were being watched.

Claudette:(whispering) Our dads are watching us.

Fleet:(whispering) I can't believe him; and I was starting to get really get along with him. Should we do something?

Claudette: (whispering) I have an idea! Follow my lead.

The two began walking even further into the forest; their fathers followed them. As they got deeper into the forest, they lead their fathers into a spot where a lot of porcupines hangout. When they arrived, the dads were hit with a lot of needles; the porcupines in this area are very territorial. As they were being hit with needles, Claudette and Fleet got away.

Claudette: I think they're going to be busy getting needles out of them for a while.

Fleet: How did you know about that place.

Claudette: My Aunt Lilly told me and my brothers about it; she told us that it was an area that was used for the Wolf trials that happened before we were even born.

Fleet: I heard about those. I forgot who won it for my pack, but your mom and dad won it for yours right?

Claudette: Yep! Maybe when the next one comes we can see who will win it between us. Of course I know I'll win before you do.

Fleet: In your dreams. I'll win it for my pack faster than you do.

Claudette: How bout we make a wager; when the next wolf trials begins, we compete to see who will pass them the fastest.

(The two make this promise by giving each other a high-paw)

Fleet: Claudette, have wolves been leaving your pack?

Claudette: Not that I know of. Why?

Fleet: A few of our wolves left for a new pack; the pack they left for was Golden Oaks North Pack. I don't know much about it; my dad doesn't know anything about it either.

Claudette: I haven't heard about it from anyone. If I learn anything, I'll let you know.

The two looked at each other for a while. They were almost about nuzzle one another, but they both stopped; they were both blushing red. They realized that it was time to head back to their respective packs. While they were heading back, they both asked their dads what happened to them; they did not want to talk about it.

**The annual wolf trials have come to Jasper. Kate and Humphrey agree to work together as a team on this. Next time: Wolf Trials: Let the trials begin**


	14. The Wolf Trials

My Oc characters:

Jeremiah: A gray wolf. He's an old friend of Winston, Eve, and Tony. He is an alpha wolf who was in charge of the trial of knowledge until he passed it on to someone else

This takes place after the first movie and before the second movie.

While they were sleeping in their den, Kate managed to hear the honk of goose. It was not just any goose; it was the goose who makes the sound for the annual wolf trials.

The trials are given to both alphas and omegas. You are allowed to do them by yourself or with a team. However, if you fail just one trial then you are out for the entire course of them. The wolf who is head of each trial can change how it is played out as he/she wants. The trials are a test of: Strength, Knowledge, Patience, Luck, Courage, Trust, and Ingenuity, . The first three trials that are available are Patience, Luck and Trust. Once these three have been completed, then Ingenuity and Courage will be available. In order to do the Strength trial, you have to complete Knowledge first; you can do Knowledge once you've completed the other trials first. The wolves who managed to complete them will gain honor for their respective packs. The trials would last for a week.

Kate: Humphrey, wake up!

Humphrey:(yawning) Five more minutes!

Kate: Alright! Humphrey…...we're going to crash.

Humphrey: What! How….Oh, you were kidding. Nice to see that you're telling jokes for a change.

Kate: It was the only way to wake you up.

(Then Jeremiah walked into their cave)

Jeremiah: Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Winston and Eve.

Kate: I'm Kate; their daughter. We me and Humphrey live in their cave now.

Jeremiah: Wait, you're Kate. You don't remember me but I was an old friend of your fathers. My name is Jeremiah. I once gave the Trial of Knowledge a while back.

Kate: So why do you need to talk to my dad?

Jeremiah: Nothing, just want to catch up with him.

Humphrey: So Jeremiah, you seem like a really smart wolf. You're tough, muscular and ….

Jeremiah: I was once gave the Trial of Knowledge, so I know what compliments and fake flattery look like kid. I'm not going to tell you who my successor is. You'll have to find out yourself. But I will say this, she is pretty smart and I think she can defeat everyone in the pack with her brain

Once he left the cave, Kate and Humphrey set off to find the one of the wolves that gives the trials. However, they run into an old wolf who needs help.

(In another part of the Western Territory. Jeremiah manages to find Winston and Eve)

Winston: Good to see you Jeremiah. How've you been?

Jeremiah: Fine! Its nice to see you too Winston. And you Eve.

Eve: So I guess you're here to give your trial this year like you did before.

Jeremiah: No! I found a successor to my trial a long time ago. She will be running the trial this time.

Winston: So you came to watch her and see how she does it.

Jeremiah: Nope! I came to tell you something: William is alive.

**Kate and Humphrey assist and old wolf in waiting for her son. However, it may take up their time in taking one of the trials. Next time: Trial of Patience.**


	15. Trial of Patience

My OCs

Dusk: A black wolf with a white underbelly; she is older omega wolf. She's in charge of the trial of Patience

Leaf: A wolf that has gray fur and green eyes. He was born in a far away pack; he's an omega wolf. He's in charge the trial of Luck.

Dusk: Excuse me, but do you know where my son is?

Kate: Your son!?

Humphrey: No we don't! Can you give us a name.

Dusk: His name is Leaf. I was suppose to meet him hear, but he hasn't shown up yet. My name is Dusk. I guess he's busy giving his trail to wolves within this area; he's in charge of the trial of luck. I guess I 'll have to wait for him alone.

Humphrey: We can wait with you. You shouldn't have to wait by yourself.

Dusk: But don't you have a trial to get too.

Kate: We can wait. Besides, they are all probably crowded by now.

The three began to sit there and wait for her son. While they were waiting, she offered to tell them a long story; she even gave them a chance to tell her to stop anytime they wanted. Kate and Humphrey said that they would listen to the entire thing.

She told them the story of her life in her old pack; it was an all omega pack. The wolves there would take care of one another and have fun everyday. They did not cause any fights with other packs and they managed to avoid all forms of war with any violent packs. There was a young girl that lived there and she felt out of place. Even though she had a nice life, she was really impatient with others. Whenever she was asked to wait for someone, she would go on ahead. Her parents always tell her that she had to be patient with others sometimes. However, the girl wanted go everywhere without delay; she did not like to be patient.

One day, she was asked to wait in the cave while her parents got food. However, she was hungry now and decided to get food by herself. She saw some caribou in the area and decided to hunt for it by herself; she remembered seeing some stray away from their hurd. When she arrived at the area, she immediately tried jumping one. Unfortunately, she was outnumbered and the caribou and they ganged up on her. Then her parents came in and helped her out.

They took her back to the cave and reprimanded her for not waiting like she was told. They even told her if she had waited for one of them to separate from the each other, then even a pup like her would of had a better chance if she had just waited. The pup realized the importance of patience and vowed to always wait before acting.

Dusk: I know it sounds boring, but it taught that pup about the importance of patients. Do you want to hear something else?

Kate: Sure!

Dusk: You both pass!

Humphrey: What!?

Dusk: You decided to wait hear and listen to my boring story and do your trial later. It takes true patience to just wait and listen to something so boring. I tried telling other wolves my story, but they interrupted me and failed my test. Shame they won't be able to continue.

Kate: Thank you for passing us.

Dusk: I can assure you the pleasure is all mine. It was especially nice to meet another alpha and omega couple in my life.

Kate: Another one?

Dusk: I would tell you about it, but my son is finally here.

Leaf: Hey mom! Sorry I'm late! Having to do those trials for some of those wolves that decided to come to me were boring. I managed to pass 5 single wolves and 8 team wolves.

Dusk: I know you'll be fine. Also, can you be a dear and give these two your trial.

**Kate and Humphrey start the trial of luck together. Jeremiah tell Winston a little bit about William. Next time: Trial of Luck**


	16. Trial of Luck

(In another part of the pack)

Winston: William! He's alive. Where is he now.

Jeremiah: I'm not going to tell you that;its for your own safety.

Eve: What do you mean his own safety?

Jeremiah: He may not mind you knowing he's alive, but he does not want you anywhere near his family; especially Trina.

Winston: You mean he and Trina are married?

Jeremiah: Yes! They have one child; his name is Alex.

(In the same place where the trial of patience left off)

Leaf: Hey mom! Sorry I'm late; a lot of wolves wanted to do my trial.

Dusk: I figured as much.

Leaf: So has anyone done your trial yet?

Dusk: Yes! Only these two. If you don't mind, why don't you let them do your trial right now.

Leaf: If they're up for it, then follow me.

They went deep into the forest to where the Trial of luck would be held. The area they arrived at was filled with porcupines. Leaf explained that the porcupines in this area are very territorial and they will attack if anyone enters their territory. The goal of the trial of luck is to get a special rock on the other side. You had to bring it back to him without getting hit by their needles. If you bring back the stone without getting hit by any needles, then you pass; just one wolf coming back will pass if another is hit by a needle.

Kate came up with a plan to sneak past them as quietly as possible. She then told Humphrey that he had to watch out for any porcupines waking up. As they were walking through, Humphrey noticed that some were about to wake up. He warned Kate to hide behind those rocks before continuing. They waited for a while until one of them went back to sleep. As they continued and got the stone, Kate accidentally stepped on a stick and woke up the entire porcupines that were living there. The two went for cover, while they were shooting needles. Humphrey decided to lead them towards him, while Kate would head back to give the stone to Leaf.

Leaf: Looks like you passed.

Kate: Yeah! You'd have to be lucky to get past all of those porcupines. Lilly told me about this place once and said she was lucky not to get hit by any needles.

Leaf: Well, she must have made her own luck. Kinda like how you and Humphrey did. As such, I hereby allow you and Humphrey to pass my trial.

Kate: Thank you!

Dusk: So, where is Humphrey!

Humphrey: Right here! And I need some help getting these needles off.

(Back to Jeremiah and Winston's meeting)

Jeremiah: They're son is now leader. A lot of wolves have been joining his pack ever since he became leader.

Winston: What has he been doing that makes him so great?

(Jeremiah whispers it in his ear)

Jeremiah: I know this sounds unbelievable, but its true. I'm not saying that you should fear him or think he's coming here, but I can tell you this: the way wolves have been living now may change with him being one of the things that cause it.

Winston: I have one more question; does Trina hate us for what happend.

Jeremiah: She doesn't;but William does. I don't think he's going to forgive you or your father(may he rest in peace) for what he and the other wolves in Jasper did that caused her to get kicked out of the pack

**The trial of trust begins. Kate has to rely on Humphrey to guide her through this since she cannot do anything. Nex time: Trial of Trust**


	17. Trial of Trust

Mustang: A brown wolf with green eyes. Even though he's an alpha wolf by birth, he thinks packs do not "need them". And he has a low opinion of children of pack leaders.

Riza: A yellow wolf with blue eyes and white underbelly. She is Mustang's assistant and friend. She keeps track of things for him most of the time.

The next day, Kate and Humphrey were ready to take on the next trial: trust. They were heading to the area where it was going to be held. Humphrey was still sore from all those needles he got from their last trial. While they were heading there, Eve ran into them wanting to watch their trial.

Eve: So, how has your wolf trials been?

Humphrey: Painful!

Kate: He's just saying that because of all the needles we had to pull out of him during the trial of luck. We've managed to pass that one and patience. Now we're going to do the trust one.

Eve: Fantastic! Why don't I join you; I want to see how you do on this one.

Kate: Sure! What about Lilly and Garth; haven't you been watching them?

Eve: No! Lilly said that she need him and some other wolves for something important this week and couldn't participate this time. Such a shame.

Humphrey: By the way, did you meet that guy Jeremiah?

Eve: Me and Winston did; it was an "interesting conversation"

When they arrived at the area where the trial of trust would be held, a female named Reiza was waiting for them. She told them to wait a moment until her boss, Mustang, arrived from 'taking a leak". Humphrey joked on how her boss was named after a car. Reiza, with a serious tone, said he was actually named after the horse. Eve asked if she was Mustang's mate. She said no; she has no real feelings toward him like that, but she did swear an oath of loyalty to him. Mustang then came out yawning from taking a nap.

Mustang: Morning Reiza! So are these guys here to take my trial?

Reiza: Yes sir! The one on the right his Humphrey and the one on the left is Kate; the old lady wolf is here to watch.

Eve: (In anger)Old!(Humphrey and Kate hold her back) Who are you calling old. I'm not old. My children haven't even had pups yet.

Reiza: Also sir, she's(Kate) a pack leader's child.

Mustang: Ok! Thanks Reiza. Head to the mountain area for your part of the trial.

Reiza: Yes sir! Remember, that you have a meeting with Alex later today.

(Reiza leaves for the mountain area)

Mustang:(to Kate) So you're a pack leader's kid like I was. So do you have your own personality or are you just a tool?

Kate: What is that suppose to mean?

Mustang: Well, take it from me, but most children of pack leaders are born to be tools for the pack leader. Sometimes they don't really care about them and are just used for peace offerings or sacrifices when convenient for him/her. I should know, my dad tried to use me as a tool to get in good graces with a pack by making me one of their allies. It was really a plot so my dad could take it over, but I managed to stop him from doing that; he was a bad dad anyway. He tried to cover it up by saying its an alphas duty, but what would he know since he didn't do anything.

Kate: I am no ones tool. And you know nothing about me. So why don't you just shut up so me and Humphrey can take this trial

Mustang: Whatever you say! Here's my trial: One wolf, whom I get to choose, has to be blind. That wolf has to guide the other wolf to the top the mountain where Reiza would be. They only way for you to pass is if the guide gets you(the blind wolf) up there.

Kate: So who's going to be blind

Mustang:(throws mud in her face) You! Humphrey here has to guide you. And by the way, my friends will try to stop you.

Once Kate was blinded, Humphrey would then guide her up the mountain. He had to look all over the place to make sure no one was following them or sneak behind them. He may not have the same senses like Kate, but he had enough to get her through this. He would then, hide from wolves in the bushes to make sure he wouldn't have to fight. Kate would ask how things were since she could not see anything. Humphrey told her not to worry about it since he had this under control. She then asked him if he thinks of her as tool. Humphrey told her no and wondered how she could even think that. He knew that she thinks of others and has a high level of responsibility. And, he knows that her father would never consider her a tool. He then promises to beat up Mustang what he said to her once this was all over. As they approached the top, one of Mustang's wolves jumped Humphrey. Humphrey fought him off as best he could to make sure that they passed the trial. Kate wanted to do something, but Humphrey told her that he had this handled. During the fight, Humphrey managed to claw at his eyes and pushed him down the mountain; luckily, the wolves Humphrey avoided got caught in the mix and fell down with him.

Reiza then told him that Mustang would be up here in a minute. When he arrived, he was beaten up and had a black eye. He explained that Eve beat him up for what he said to Kate. Mustang then told the two that they passed the test. He then told them that the ones giving the trials of Ingenuity and Courage would be here tomorrow. He then wished them luck and said farewell.

Reiza: Are you alright sir?

Mustang: I'm fine! I let her beat me up since she was an old lady. So where are we meeting Alex again.

Reiza: Near rabbit poo mountain. What are you going to say to him about his offer to join him?

Mustang: We're going to join him. I like his plan and think its the best course for our kind; it may even save pack leader children from becoming tools in one way or another.

**The trial of courage is one where wolves have to face their greatest predator. it will test Kate and Humphrey's ability to work together. At the same time, Winston, Tony, and Eve, talk a little bit out the possibility of William coming back again. Next time: Trial of Courage.**


	18. Trial of Courage

My Oc character:

Kimi: She's a gray wolf with blue eyes. She's an omega wolf. On the outside she is humble and nice. On the inside, she is arrogant and thinks all alphas are idiots and omegas are really the superior wolves since they are smarter.

(In Tony's cave)

Tony: Are you absolutely sure?

Winston: Jeremiah has no reason to lie about this.

Tony: What do you think he's going to do to us?

Eve: He'll kill us. He'll kill us and make it painful and sad.

Winston: He'll kill me; he won't go after the rest of you.

Tony: You shouldn't face him alone; we all caused the day of Calamity together.

Winston: But it was my problem. We'll wait and see if he comes here. As long as the pack and our family is not affected by this, I can take care of it.

Eve: How do you think Trina feels about us?

Winston: I don't know.

Later that day, Kate and Humphrey ran into Garth on their way to the trial of courage. He told them to be careful with the next one since he has heard that wolves are officially getting hurt from this trial. It was being lead by an omega wolf named Kimi. They thanked him for the advice. Kate then asked where Lilly was. Garth told her that she was with a friend of hers. He was about to go meet her and her friend right now. Humphrey then asked why the two of them did not compete. Garth said that he wanted to, but Lilly asked him to help her with something a long time ago first; he then left to go meet her and wished them the best.

(At the area where the Trial of courage)

Kimi: Hello everyone, my name is Kimi; I'm the one who's giving the trial of courage.

Humphrey: Nice to meet you Kimi. So what do we have to do?

Kimi: Simple really; you have to get me an apple...from that valley that has loaded guns, play in traffic for a couple of minutes, or fight off a bear...full grown.

Kate: Now I see why Garth mentioned that wolves were getting hurt.

Kimi: You have to decided which one to do. I can tell you right now that they are difficult; I would have a hard time. But I know a strong wolf such as yourself(Kate) can handle it.(to herself) I hope she picks playing in traffic or fighting a bear. I wouldn't mind seeing an alpha die in these trials. They think they are so strong but in reality they are the weak one. We omega wolves are the real superior wolves; I can't believe that wolf Humphrey fell in love with someone like her.

Humphrey: We'll face of against the bear.

Kate: What!?

Kimi: Ok! Good Luck(to herself) I hope that alpha wolf Kate bites it. She better not get the same luck to those other alpha wolves that passed my trial.

Kate: What were you thinking? Well I guess we can take on one bear together.

Humphrey: We did before. Besides, I think this bear might be different from the ones we faced on that hill a while back.

The two went inside the cave where the bear was hiding. The bear would claw at them as best as he could. His goal seemed to be hunting down Kate for the most part; Kimi may have told him to target all alpha wolves with no mercy. Humphrey would then get in the way as much as possible since it was not using much force on him. Kate then dodged another attack coming from the bear. The two ran into separate directions in order to confuse the bear. While it look like Humphrey was going to attack, Kate finished the attack and blinded the bear. He tried to make one final attempt on Kate, but Humphrey got in the way. Kate finished the job and defeated the bear; he decided to surrender.

Kimi, reluctantly, passed them for going through the trial of courage. Humphrey tried to get up, but he was in pain from that hit. Kate decided to carry him back to the cave so he can recover. While leaving, Humphrey gave an angry look at Kimi; he knew that she was using the bear to really hurt Kate in this trial.

Kimi: I can't believe he knew I was trying to hurt her. Well, I guess my trial is over for today unless some more wolves decided to come to me. I wonder when Olivier is coming here. I bet she's talking to that new wolf about her trial. I wonder what she is like?

**With Humphrey injured from the last trial, Kate must do the next one alone. The one that gives her the trial, expresses his lost faith toward alpha kind. Next time: Trial of Ingenuity**


	19. Trial of Ingenuity

My Oc character:

Nigel: He's an older wolf(about Winston and Tony's age). He has yellow fur and blue eyes. He was once a pack leader, but gave up after seeing so many of the wolves, mainly alpha wolves, go down the wrong path.

Kate decided that she would do the next trial since Humphrey was still to hurt from that strike from the bear from the trial of courage. Humphrey insisted on going, but Kate would not let him since he was too hurt. On her way to find the next place for the trial of ingenuity, Kate ran into Lilly.

Kate: Hi sis! How are you?

Lilly: Good! Garth and I have been busy.

Kate: Busy with what?

Lilly: Nothing really, just finding another hunting ground in case something happens to our current one. How have the trials been for you?

Kate: I'm about to do the trial of ingenuity. Humphrey had to rest since he got hurt in the last trial.

Lilly: I see; so you're going to face Nigel.

Kate: I guess; how do you know his name?

Lilly: I heard a wolf talking about him. If you want me to go with you…..

Kate: I've got this; you don't have to worry about anything. Bye.

When Kate arrived at the site, she saw an alpha wolf complaining that the trial was ridiculous and a waste of his skill. Nigel then told him to buzz of since he already failed it. The wolf was about to attack Nigel, but his arrogance got the best of him and he lost miserable. Nigel was about to kill him, but Kate stopped him. Nigel told the alpha wolf to leave before he changed his mind; he did what he said and ran screaming.

Nigel: Thanks for stopping me; sometimes I lose myself whenever I see alphas like him.

Kate: What do you mean?

Nigel: Child, the thing you probably know as alpha is nothing more than a corrupted status. Its made up of wolves who think just because they are stronger they can do whatever they want. I especially don't like how pack leaders are now a days; they've become nothing but arrogant war mongers who care nothing about their packs. Part of me wishes all alpha wolves, including me, would just disappear.

Kate: What if some aren't like that?

Nigel: There may be good alphas out there, but they barely do anything to stop any forms or cruelty. But you aren't here to listen to my complaints. Lets start the trial. What you have to do is get me to the other side of that ravine right there without walking me over around to the other side. You have to use your head to get there

Kate: I think I know of a way to get you to the other side; follow me.

Kate asked Nigel to wait until she came back to get something. Nigel waited until she came back and she asked her to follow her. They arrived at a high point and got on a log board. She figured this was the only way at the moment since she can't get him to jump over to the other side. She told Nigel to hang on while she took control of the log. She made most of the movements and controlled the whole thing. Even though she was good, she was still a bit of a novice at it without Humphrey. Luckily, she managed to get Nigel the other side. Nigel commended her for think of something so outside of the box and let her pass the trial.

Nigel: Well that was fun. Where did you come up with such a thing?

Kate: Humphrey came up with it; he's an omega wolf and my mate.

Nigel: An alpha fell in love with an omega; I never thought I see the day. I have always thought alphas could never recuperate those kinds feelings. I guess I should remember that anything can happen in this world. Part of me has mainly lost hope in alpha behavior. I know that we have a duty to protect the pack and fulfill the duties that come with it, but most of them have lost their souls.

Kate: I can assure you that I'm not that kind of wolf. I admit that I was close to being like that, but I was shown that it doesn't have to be that way.

Nigel: I take it that this Humphrey showed you this?

Kate: Yes! Nigel, I promise to find a way to make it better somehow. I will at the very least make sure my pups, whenever I have any, will not become like the alpha wolves you describe.

Nigel: I believe you. By the way, the wolves that are in charge of the trial of knowledge and strength are combining their trials into one and they plan to reveal themselves tonight. I suggest you meet them near the hunting grounds; thats where they are going to present themselves.

(At Kate and Humphrey's cave)

Humphrey: I hope Kate is alright. Maybe she passed the test by now.

(Winston and Eve walk in)

Eve: Hey there Humphrey; why are you here by yourself?

Humphrey: Kate went to take the next trial on her own while I rested from an injury. The last one we did had a bear attack us.

Winston: Will you be able to do the next one with her?

Humphrey: Of course! I should be fine. Besides, I know we can handle the next two trials

(Wendy enters the cave)

Wendy: Actually, the combined the two trial into one this year. Hi Big Brother Humphrey.

Humphrey: Wendy!? What are you doing here?

Wendy: I was scouting the place to make sure there were no hostile forces. I need to make sure Oliver is safe once she enters.

Humphrey: Who is that?

Oliver: She's an alpha trainer and the one who is the new wolf who gives the trial of strength. She can be nice to most wolves, but not some; she likes me.

Winston: So is the wolf who gives the trial of knowledge with her?

Wendy: I can't tell you that old wolf sir. And I can't tell you that either old lady wolf.

Eve: DON'T CALL ME OLD

(Winston restrains her from attacking)

Humphrey: Wendy, could you tell your big brother Humphrey who gives the trial of knowledge? You can whisper it in my ear.

Wendy: Sure!

(Wendy walks up to Humphrey and whispers it in his ear; this surprised Humphrey when he heard the name)

Humphrey: Is this some kind of joke or are you just lying to me?

Wendy: I would never lie to you big brother Humphrey. The one who is the new wolf in charge of the trial of knowledge is Lilly, she's from the Western pack.

**The wolves of knowledge and strength reveal themselves to the wolves who have made it this far into the trials. Later, Lilly shows a side of herself that has never been seen by anyone before. Next time: Trial of Knowledge and Strength Part 1.**


	20. Trial of Knowledge and Strength Part 1

My Oc character

Oliver: She's an alpha wolf. Has bright yellow fur and black eyes. She does not have any respect towards alpha wolves she sees are evil or are not being respectable towards others. She does not respect leaders who cannot solve problems themselves and use others to do it for them(ex. Winston and Tony). She is from the Golden Oaks East pack

At the hunting ground, there were few wolves there. While there were only 10 single wolves and 3 small groups of wolves left; they were all from different packs. Kate was waiting for the two wolves to present themselves. Then Jeremiah came up to all of them.

Jeremiah: To all those who have made it this far, I congratulate you. Not many have managed to get to the final trials of knowledge and strength. However, these two trials will be combined; you will have to pass both trials at the same time. Now here she is, the new wolf that will give trial of strength….from Golden Oaks East, Oliver Pack. And the new wolf who will give the trial of knowledge and my successor…..from Jasper Western Pack, Lilly.

(Both wolves appear. The wolves from the Western Pack cheer for Lilly since this meant that their pack already has honor already. Kate looked in disbelief).

Oliver: As you know, both my trial and Lilly's trial will be held at the same time. In order to pass our trials, you must follow these instructions as followed.

Lilly: That tree over there has a symbol on it. You will have to figure out what it means. It will lead you to the different ones around the area. After you find the right ones, it will lead you to one final symbol. Once you've found it and follow it to the right place, you will complete my trial.

Oliver: That is when you have to fight me. Lilly's last symbol will lead you to my location. Once you find me, you will have to fight me. Depending on how you fight, will determine if you pass.

Lilly: You can't simply guess where she is. If you do, then you will automatically be disqualified; we have gesse watching you moves. You cannot look at the symbol I left you right now and figure out or you will be disqualified.

Oliver: There will also be no fighting amongst yourselves to stop another wolf from completing their trial. Wolves who me and Lilly managed to get will be the ones to fight you and prevent you from completing your trial.

Lilly: The trial begins the day after tomorrow. Use this time to rest and prepare yourselves. Good Luck to you all.

(Lilly and Oliver walk away; Jeremiah leaves in another direction. Kate follows Lilly)

Oliver: For the most part, my team is ready for my part. What about you?

Lilly: I have a friend making the rest of the symbols; Garth is right now protecting him.

Oliver: Good! Our trial should be ready by tomorrow then and we get the rest of the day to rest.

Kate:(from afar) Lilly! Lilly, come back

(two guard wolves restrain Kate)

Oliver: You know your sister is calling you, right?

Lilly: I know! I don't feel like discussing this with her right now; just make sure they don't hurt her.

After the guard wolves let her go, Kate tried to find her sister. When Kate arrived at the place where Lilly and Garth liver, they were not there. She decided to head back to the cave and try and look for her tomorrow. Once she got back to the cave, Humphrey told her that he knew that Lilly was giving the trial. He explained that Wendy told him already and Winston and Eve already knew too. Kate was perplexed why Lilly never told anyone about this, especially her. She knew that the next day, she would try and find Lilly and get some answers.

The next day, Kate and Humphrey went looking for Lilly all over the pack. It took up most of their day and they still could not find her. They did manage to hear Jeremiah's voice near by and decided to ask him. When they did, they saw him, Winston, Eve, Tony, and Garth with him; Eve was yelling at Jeremiah and Garth, especially Jeremiah.

Eve: I SHOULD KILL YOU! How dare you(Jeremiah) make my daughter your successor without telling us. And you(Garth) how come you learned about first above us and not tell anyone; when did you learn this?

Garth: After we got married; she wanted to keep it a secret.

Jeremiah: I made your daughter my successor because she fit the right qualities for it. Are you disappointed in her; she was picked out of 50 wolves across different pack for her brain power.

Winston: We're not disappointed, but confused. Why did you not tell us this?

Jeremiah: She asked me to keep it a secret; she knew how you three(Kate, Eve, and Winston) would react to this. I kept it out of respect for her own privacy, regardless if you killed me

Eve: You're right….I am going to kill.

(Oliver walks in)

Oliver: You will do no such thing.

Eve: And who are you?

Oliver: The wolf that gives the trial of strength and Lilly's associate and friend.(to Garth and Jeremiah) We need you guys to talk about our final preparations.

Garth and Jeremiah: Ok!

Eve: Where do you think you're going; we are not done yet.

Winston: Just let it go Eve.

Eve: I can't let this go. For all we know this girl brainwashed our daughter.

Oliver: I did no such thing. The only reason I don't start a fight with you is Lilly asked me to restrain from making insults with you and anyone about how bad you three(Eve, Winston, and Tony) are.

Tony: What's that suppose to mean?

(Lilly walks in)

Lilly: Oliver, remember what you promised me.

Oliver: I know!

Lilly: I need you, Garth and Jeremiah to finish the final preparations.

(Eve walks up to Lilly)

Eve: Lilly, what have these three done to you to make you do this?

Lilly: Nothing! I choose to be the one who gives the trial of knowledge on my own.

Eve: That is insane. You would never do something so professional. I'm sure that Oliver brainwashed you. Jeremiah didn't tell you that this job is not for someone so delicate as you. And it was idiotic of Garth to…..

(Lilly slaps Eve in her face)

Lilly:I CHOOSE TO DO THIS. None of them brainwashed, lied, tricked, or forced me to do this. It was my choice. I'm not going to let you insult them for something I DID. Once the trial is all over, I will tell you, dad, and Kate why I didn't tell you I was chosen. Until then, leave me, Garth, Jeremiah, and Oliver alone and don't yell at them or I'm never going to speak to you ever again.

Lilly, Jeremiah, Garth, and Oliver leave. As they leave, Eve could only cry as her daughter raised her voice like that to her; even though, she knows that her daughter was in the right.

Kate wanted to go up and talk to her, but Winston stopped. Unknown to them, Lilly was letting out a few tears after how she acted in front of her family; Garth comforted her.

**A look back to how Lilly became in charge of the trial of knowledge and how she met Oliver. The next day, the trial of Knowledge and Strength begins. Next time: Trial of Knowledge and Strength Part 2.**


	21. Trial of Knowledge and Strength Part 2

Later that night, Lilly and Garth were resting in the tall grassy area that they lived in. Garth was comforting Lilly since she was sad about how the way she had to act in front.

Garth: Its going to be ok; I'm here for you.

Lilly: Thank you! I had to do that, but I still regret it. I only wanted to take over the trial of knowledge in so that they would be proud of me; but, I knew that they would react this way if they did. And, I never wanted them to learn about my smarts.

Garth: Because you're afraid that they would have used it the wrong way….for war.

Lilly: My parents and your dad are good wolves, but they are reckless and sometimes idiotic when it comes to making the right decisions.

Garth: My dad is more reckless. By the way, how did you get to be the wolf that gives the trial of knowledge; you never told me.

Lilly explained how she became Jeremiah's successor. When she was younger, wandered into the forest by herself. At the same time, she learned that wolves were getting tested to be the new testers for the Wolf Trials; the only ones available were knowledge and strength at the time. Lilly went over to see it who was participating; it was made up of mostly alphas and a few omegas. She saw how others were being tested and decided to check it out herself. Her mom then appeared in front of her to stop her. Eve told her that she was too young and too delicate to be apart of this. Lilly tried telling her that she saw a few wolves her age trying out; but, Eve said that they weren't her and they were being stupid. She told her that it was best that she not get involved in anything dangerous for the rest of her life since she was delicate. Lilly reluctantly did what she said.

The next day, she ran into Jeremiah talking to himself about how most of the wolves he tested were incompetent since they could not answer any of the questions that he gave them and some of them did not the right stuff to be his successor. Lilly walked up to him and asked him what was wrong; he explained that all of the wolves he tested were incompetent since they could barely answer any of his questions: who was the legendary wolf, what is the best time to hunt, when does the forest ever act out of control, etc. Lilly answered all the question right. Jeremiah then gave her a battle strategy and how to counter it. Lilly told him what she would do; to his surprise, it was exactly right. Jeremiah then recognized her as Winston's daughter. Lilly said that it was true. He offered her a chance to train her as his successor since he felt she had the right stuff. Lilly agreed, but asked if it could be kept secret from her family since they would not understand; Jeremiah agreed.

Over the next 2 weeks, Lilly learned all the information that he had as an alpha and stuff he knew from omegas. He and the last wolf that gives the trial of strength taught her and Oliver during that time. Oliver and Lilly began to bond during their training and became good friends. They even talked about what kind of guys they would hope to marry one day. As time went on, the day came when they were already given the right of succession ceremony to their teachers. Lilly was really proud that she had earned this and could not wait to start when the next trials began. She did feel guilty about keeping this from her family, especially Kate

Later that day, Jeremiah and the trial giver of strength made their announcements on who would be their successor; they both made sure to keep the names anonymous. Oliver and Lilly said their final goodbyes since Oliver had to go back to her pack. She then told Lilly that she was always welcomed to stay in her pack no matter what.

(The present day)

Oliver: It only feels like yesterday that Lilly and I became the chosen wolves. It still hard for me to believe a nice wolf like her comes from a family of pathetic warmongering wolves; even her husband is the child of one to. They managed to settle their differences through an arranged marriage. If Stella saw this, she would be disgusted by wolves like them. She may ask us to help her with things, but not to fight her battles or be sacrifices for her.

Jeremiah: I admit that the wolves in Jasper are idiotic sometimes, especially the leaders; but, they do care for their packs for the most part.

Oliver: So are you going to tell Lilly and Garth about the "The Day of Calamity". I may have learned about it by accident, but don't they have a right to know?

Jeremiah: I will tell Lilly about it since she is my successor, but only after the trial and if she wants to know.

The next day came and it was time for the trial of knowledge and strength. Kate and Humphrey were ready to take it, but Kate was still wondering why Lilly never told her this. However, she knew that if she went through them the trial she would find her sister and get some answers. Elsewhere, Eve, Winston, and Tony are looking for Lilly and Garth to get some answers themselves. Unfortunately, Jeremiah intercepted them.

**The trial has began. Kate and Humphrey must use what they know to get through this. Elsewhere, Jeremiah fights against Eve, Winston, and Tony; they talk a little bit about the Day of Calamity. Next time: Trial of Knowledge and Strength Part 3**


	22. Trial of Knowledge and Strength Part 3

(At the location where Jeremiah intercepted Winston, Eve, and Tony)

Jeremiah: I'm sorry you three, but I'm not going to let you stop this trial from happening.

Eve: We're trying to get our children from hurting each other.

Jeremiah: Do you seriously believe that is going to happen? Lilly accepted my offer to be my successor and Garth agreed to help her with the trial. The only reason she never told you two was she knew your reaction to this and how you would behave. As for you Tony, given your history of mistakes its no wonder Garth would trust Lilly a little more than he ever would you.

The trials have begun and everyone participating was trying to figure out the first symbol: a star. Many could not figure it out and were stuck on it. Humphrey then whispered to Kate that he knew where to go. The location was howling rock since a meteor shower/falling stars were seen there a long time. As they headed over there, they noticed a group managed to get their first and were being attacked by female wolves not from their pack. They used this opportunity to find the next symbol; it was an eye. Kate and Humphrey were perplexed by this one, until Kate realize that it was at a spot called lookout point in the North territory.

As they head over their, they ran into one for the wolves that were working for Oliver. Kate said she would handle hew while Humphrey looked for the next symbol. As Kate was fighting this wolf, she noticed that she knew most of her moves. The wolf explained that she knew some of Kate's moves from Lilly since Lilly has observed how Kate fights and told them ways to counter her. After Kate blinded her and knocked her out, she went to find Humphrey. When they meet up, Humphrey told her that the next symbol was a bird. He explained that the place they needed to go to was not too far from here. Humphrey also explained that their is a wolf behind them right now and he's from the North pack. Kate did not care since you have to just complete the trial in order to gain honor for you pack and she just wants to talk to her sister.

They arrived at the next symbol; it was a flower. Humphrey could not figure out what it mean since their were a lot of places where a flower could grow. Kate realized that this could only mean one thing. She told Humphrey to follow her to the next and final location.

When they arrived, they noticed Garth and Wendy were guarding the entrance to a location where Oliver and Lilly might be.

Kate: I'll take on Garth, you handle Wendy.

Humphrey: I've got a better idea. I'll distract the both of them while you head in their and face Oliver and find Lilly.

Kate: What! I can't just…..

Humphrey: Talk to your sister; I know thats what you want the most right now.

Kate: Thank you! But how are you going to take them both one.

Humphrey: You'll see.

(Humphrey walks up to them)

Wendy: Sorry big brother Humphrey we can't let you pass.

Humphrey: I know! By the way Wendy, can you help me distract Garth while Kate head in there to confront Oliver and Lilly. If you do, big brother Humphrey will let get you hooked up with that wolf you were eyeing when we were younger.

Wendy: Do you mean Hutch?

Humphrey: Would I ever lie to you?

Wendy: Sorry, Garth but he's my brother and he never lies to me.

Garth: What how could you….

(Wendy jumps Garth while Humphrey helps keep him down. He then tell Kate to go now)

(Once Kate was inside, she ran into Oliver)

Oliver: So, Lilly's sister comes first. Its as Lilly predicted.

Kate: Where is she? I want to talk to her.

Oliver: You can…..if you can defeat me. You know, she told me how strong you are, but I don't really see it. Especially since I don't see how your father and other head wolves in the Jasper area are even leaders.

Kate: Don't talk badly about my father.

(The two begin to clash)

(At the location where Jeremiah is fighting Eve, Winston, and Tony)

Jeremiah:(exhausted) I can...do this… all day you know.

Winston: Get out of our way Jeremiah; you can't beat all three of us.

Jeremiah: 'Get out of the way". Isn't that the same thing you said to Trina when she warned you not to fight the Calamity pack. You, me, Eve, Tony, Raven, Jack, Carmel, Bone, William, and Diana all cause that incident just because you all wanted to show your strengths as new alpha wolves. And the wolf that payed for your actions was Trina; she got banished for something you all did. The only wolf who wanted to take responsibility for it was William; you all did nothing about.

Eve: We regret what we did.

Jeremiah: Thats not good enough and you know it. If it wasn't for your recklessness…..then there wouldn't have been that food shortage that occurred.

**The trial of knowledge and strength comes to a close. In the aftermath, Lilly reconciles with her family and Jeremiah may tell her about the "The day of Calamity". Next time: Trial of Knowledge and Strength Part 4.**


	23. Trial of Knowledge and Strength Part 4

Inside the cave, Oliver and Kate were fighting against one another. While Kate has managed to hold her own, Oliver had the upper hand in terms of her strength. She managed to keep knocking Kate down every time; Kate was exhausted, but she wanted to continue regardless.

Oliver: It would seem Lilly was right about you; you do put up a good fight. I can tell that you are ready to pass out, but you won't do that.

Kate: Not until I see my sister. I don't know what I did to hurt her, but I want us to talk to each other.

Oliver: For an alpha wolf that was born here, you care a lot about.

Kate: Of course I care. She's my one and only sister. How could you say I don't care.

Oliver: Because alpha wolves here, in other parts of the world, and in the Golden Oaks south are evil. They act like they are strong and are in the right to be little the weak; it doesn't matter if they are omegas or fellow alphas. And strong wolves such as your father do nothing about it. All they do is watch in indifference. Its true that they can't save them all, but just tolerating it is worse. And teh worse part is, they use their fellow wolves as tools to solve their problems

Kate: My dad is not like that.

Oliver: Then why did he and Tony use you and Garth to get the pack to be united; couldn't they have done that themselves through talks? If you ask me, they are unfit to lead. Our current leader Stella, the Golden Oaks North leader Alex, and the Golden Oaks West leader Julius. Wolves like them are leaders, not swine like your father.

Kate: From what I hear coming from you, you are only looking at the bad qualities of my dad. I know there are bad wolves, but I don't see that in him and the ones that you don't know; and I know Lilly does not see that either.

The two continued to fight again. Kate bit her in the leg and kicked her in the eyes. Oliver retaliated by charging toward Kate, but she missed and rammed into the ground. Oliver tried to attack again, but Kate bit her in the neck and knocked her down.

Oliver: Looks like you win. Your sister is in their.

Kate: Thank you!

Oliver: You know, Lilly always talked about you when me and her were training to be wolf trial givers; she even wished to be like you.

(Kate walked in and found her sister)

Lilly: Congratulations, you completed the wolf trials Kate; you and Humphrey have given honor to your pack.

Kate: I don't care about that. Why did you pick this place for the final trial; its the secret place that we would play in when we were younger. What happened to all the flowers?

Lilly: I had Oliver get a few wolves from her pack to collect them before this place was destroyed by humans; I learned that they were going to use it for something do with storage or building something; I'm not really sure. I knew I couldn't save the place, but I could save the plants here. Anything else you like to ask me?

Kate: How come you never told me about getting the honor of being the trial giver of Knowledge; was it because you thought I was going to tell mom and dad?

Lilly: Not exactly! I trusted you, but not mom and dad. They would just say I was too delicate to do something like this. I know I'm not as strong as you, mom, dad, Tony, Garth or any alpha wolf since I'm and omega, but I felt that this was a way to accomplish something for our pack and something for myself too. I told Garth first since it was easier since we can both relate to each other on this and we both understand what it means to hide our true feelings about things. I was going to tell you guys, but I couldn't bring myself to since….

Kate: Since what?

Lilly: I was afraid that if you all really knew how smart I was….it might be used for the wrong purposes.

Kate: You mean mom and dad might have used it for war purposes.

Lilly: Yes! I know its wrong to think badly about them, but…..

Kate: I don't blame you. Believe it or not, I sometimes got worried that they might do something without thinking it through. Lilly, I'm your sister. If anything, I would have taken your side no matter what; even if it meant keeping a secret from our parents

(The two give each other a hug)

After the trials were over, only Kate and Humphrey, and a wolf from the North pack passed the trials. It was in large part of the strength that was displayed by wolves from Oliver's pack and the strategy that was give to them by Lilly. Oliver and the rest of the trial givers said their final farewells to everyone and went back to their respective packs.

Lilly, along with Kate, went to confront their parents. While Lilly apologized to her mom for slapping her, Eve said that it was her fault for being out of line like that and for not really seeing what her youngest daughter really is; Winston apologized too.

(In a part of the forest)

Oliver: So, did you tell Lilly about the Day of Calamity?

Jeremiah: No! Winston is going to tell them. Before you say anything, I know he's telling the truth; I looked him straight in the eye when he said he was going to and I could tell it was the truth.

Oliver: I believe your judgement. Did you tell him that Golden Oaks South is collecting the wolf stones?

Jeremiah: No! They do not need to concern themselves with that, not yet. Besides, I rather that they hear it from William and Trina than from me.

Oliver: What are you going to do?

Jeremiah: Go back to my simple life living in a distant cave in solitude. See you around Oliver.

**Runt is put to the test to see if he can tell the twins Lia and Mia apart. However, its a test to see which one he would lie best. Next time: Twin Test.**


	24. Twin Test

This takes place after the fourth movie and after my story Twin Troubles

While Runt was taking a walk by himself, he ran into Lia and Mia. They tried to play the which one of us is Mia game. Everytime he guesses, he would get it right. This would surprise them, but at the same time, they kind of liked it. They would keep bothering him about it, until they eventually stopped. The two of them decided that they needed to change their approach towards this.

When she got the chance, Lia asked Runt to give her a tour of the forest; Runt agreed to it since he figured that the she would enjoy it. As they were taking a walk, Lia switched places with Mia while Runt was not looking. However, Runt was able to figure out it was Mia and not Lia. When they got to a flower field, they switched places again and Runt managed to figure they switched places again. They would continue this for the entire time until they decided to give up and ask him.

Lia and Mia: How can you tell us apart? No one has been able to do that.

Runt: I can tell you apart since you are different wolves.

Lia: Thats not good enough.

Mia: We talk the same, act the same, look the same, and smell the same. How are you able to tell the difference?

Runt: You make it sound like I shouldn't be able to tell you two apart. I kind of thought thats what you wanted. I mean, why else do you play that game anyway?

Lia and Mia: We play it…..because…..(they start to cry) we do want wolves to tell us apart. I guess when we finally got a wolf to tell us apart, it got boring. I guess you can say, we were just playing a bit before we became full fledge alpha wolves when we got older. Sorry we annoyed you with this.

Runt: You don't need to apologize. If anything, you guys are fun to be around. See ya later.

The two of them said goodbye to Runt and found someone who could truly tell them apart. They then thought of a new game to play with him. They stopped by his home first thing in the morning.

Runt: Oh, hey Lia and Mia. What are you two doing here?

Lia and Mia: Which one of us do you like best?

Runt: What!?

Lia: You like me better right?

Runt: Well…..

Mia: Back off Lia, he likes me better.

Runt: Now hold on a second….

Mia: Say Runt, lets go to the flower fields since I don't have alpha school to go today.

Lia: No, lets go to lake; just the two of us.

Runt: I was actually going to see meet my siblings for something.

Lia and Mia: No! Your going to hang out with me

Lia: He's hanging out with me.

Mia: No, he's hanging out with me; I'm prettier than you.

Lia: No, I'm more prettier than you.

Mia: In your dreams.

Runt: What have I gotten myself into?

**While on a walk, Garth and Lilly come across Garth's old friend Style. He ask for their help in finding a wolf that needs his help. Next time: Reunion with Style**


	25. Reunion with Style

My OC

Cookie: A female omega wolf. She has brown fur and hazel eyes. She was kicked out of her pack since she did not agree with her leader's way of thinking

While he was alone, Garth took a walk by himself. He was in deep thought since it was the anniversary of the day his friend Style left the pack. He would sometime come back to this spot hoping he would come back to the pack. However, he knew that was not possible since he threatened to kill Tony since he blames Tony for his parent's death. While he was sitting there, Lilly walked up to him.

Lilly: Well I finished teaching omega school for today, so I thought I look for you to see if you were still with the hunting group.

Garth(distracted) Yeah!

Lilly: Are you even listening?

Garth: Yeah!

Lilly: I can feel my pups kicking.

Garth: What! Hold on, we should get Kate and Eve and…...oh, you were joking.

Lilly: It was just get your attention; you seem distracted by something. Is is about Style?

Garth: What gave it away?

Lilly: You told me that this was the spot you last saw him and its the exact day he left. Do you still hope he'll come back

Garth: Part of me does, but I know thats not going to happen. He said as long as my dad is still alive, he won't come back. He wants to kill him since he feels my dad is responsible for what happened to his parents; regardless if it was indirect.

Lilly: But you still want to see him again.

Garth: I do, but I know its unlikely. I mean, its not like he's going to roll down here out of nowhere.

(Hearing a scream come down, a wolf appeared out of nowhere from that spot coming from a nearby struggle; that wolf was Style.)

Garth: Style!?

Style: Garth!? No time to explain, can you two help me with something real quick; its a matter of life and death.

Garth and Lilly agreed to help since it looked bad. They followed Style into the woods. He explained that he was looking for a wolf named Cookie. She was in danger from her pack. Style was facing off against a few members from her pack, but got pulled down to this area by one of the attackers. It took them a while to find Cookie, but the managed to locate her. However, the wolves from her pack got their two. Garth and Style decided to hold them off while Lilly took Cookie someplace safe. As the two were fighting the wolves, Garth noticed how strong Style has become over the years; Style noticed that about Garth too. It took a while, but they managed to fend off against the wolves and they retreated. They looked for Lilly and Cookie after the were done; they meet at an abandoned cave.

Style: Thanks you two. And its good to see you again Garth. i just wish it wasn't during one of my missions.

Garth: Good to see you too Style.

Style: And I take it your Lilly. I heard that Garth married you from someone; its nice to meet you.

Lilly: Nice to meet you too. So, who were those wolves and why were they after her(Cookie)

Cookie: My name is Cookie. My pack leader sent those wolves to eliminate me since I did not agree with her beliefs. I ran into Style a few days ago; he said I could come and join his pack.

Garth: I can't believe that alpha wolves like them would…

Cookie: Those weren't alpha wolves; they were omega wolves.

Garth and Lilly: What!?

Cookie: Our leader believes that omega wolves are superior and that alpha wolves should be destroyed since they cause all the problems within packs. Her name was….

Lilly: Kimi!

Cookie: Yes; how did you know.

Lilly: Call it an educated guess. Looks like its getting late. If you want, you can come back to our pack and stay the night.

Style: Thanks, but no. I'm meeting some wolves from my pack and we plan on heading back home right now. Besides, I can't go back to that place if "he(Tony)" is still there.

Garth: You still hate him don't you and you want to kill him.

Style: I'm restraining myself from doing it right now. Just make sure he stays away from me if I ever come around here at all.

The wolves went their separate ways. Style took Cookie with her to the meeting point. There, he meet up with Raven and Snow.

Cookie: So what kind of pack do you guys have? Is it an all alpha, omega, or mixed pack.

Style: Kid, in our pack…..there are no alphas or omegas; its just made up of wolves. I think you're going to like with us.

Cookie: I think so too.

**Eve accidentally eats some red berries that make her sick. Its up to Kate, Winston, and Lilly to get the right herbs to cure her. At the same time, Eve starts say things about the Day of Calamity will she is hallucinating; and for some reason, Humphrey has heard all this before. Next time: Red berry sickness**


	26. Red berry sickness

While she was taking a walk, Eve came across a nearly dying caribou. She decided to take it for herself since it was right there for the taking. Once she started eating, she could feel herself getting dizzy and she started to see things. When she was walking, she noticed two rabid wolves in front of her and began to attack them. However, the wolves were actually Claw and Hutch.

Later that day, Hutch told Winston about what was happening to her. He got Lilly and Kate to help take care of her. Lilly then remembered that there was a way to help Eve. Oliver told Lilly about a special berry that grows not too far from here; it is said that it will help cure her sickness. In the mean time, Garth and Humphrey would make sure she would not leave the cave and attack anyone in the pack. Once they left, Eve immediately started to attack Garth and Humphrey; she thought they were humans; they did their best to restrain her.

Garth: Hold her down.

Humphrey: Really, what do you think I'm doing?

Garth: Any ideas?

Humphrey: Only one, but it wouldn't work on her. I've actually dealt with this before; Shakey accidentally ate red berries one time and me and the guys had to restrain her.

(Tony walks in)

Tony: Sorry I'm late; I had to finish todays hunt. So how bad is it?

Humphrey: Look at our eyes and tell us what you think.

Garth: She practically punched us thinking we were humans. Now she's calmed down.

Eve: No...Trina….William…...We shouldn't have attacked the Calamity pack; it was all our fault the voice of the forest is gone.

(At the location where the berry is located)

Winston: So, is it here Lilly?

Lilly: Yes! It should be right…...here. Lets take this back to mom.

Kate: Good job Lilly. Its a good thing that you knew about this place.

Lilly: Actually, Oliver told me about it. She told me about it while we were preparing for the wolf trials.

Winston: How would she know?

Lilly: She has to know if she's going to be the next possible leader of the pack.

Kate: What do you mean possible?

Lilly: In her pack, they have a test to determine who becomes the next leader. All I know is that she is in the running for it, but I don't know when it is. It might be a long time before I get to see it.

Kate: So is there pack really all females.

Lilly: Yep! No guys are allowed. Women are allowed to start their own families, but the men have to stay in an area that belongs to their pack. I've heard that her current leader, Stella, has a son; however, her husband does not live in that area where the men live.

Winston: Who's the father?

Lilly: I don't know. We should hurry back and give this to mom.

Winston: Good thinking. And girls, I need to talk to you about something important.

Kate: You can tell us now.

Winston: No! Garth and Humphrey need to hear this too.

(Back at Jasper)

Garth: She's finally asleep.

Humphrey: Thank Goodness. I can't take anymore beatings from her.

Eve:(talking in her sleep) Trina…...Jacob or Jack; whichever you lick to call you...Bone...Raven….Carmel and Bone...Diana….it was all our fault. We caused the Day of Calamity; we got rid of the voice of the forest. William will kill us.

Humphrey: Uh, why is she dreaming that she's the wolf that caused the day of catastrophe and replaced it with calamity? And why do the names sound like the other names from the story I heard a while back.

Tony: Story!? What stroy?

Humphrey: The story I heard about from a wolf named Bone when I was younger. He told it to me and my friends when we were younger. It was about a group of wolves who caused the destruction of their food supply while trying to stop an evil rouge pack that went by catastrophe.

Tony: So Bone told you about it, but without using our names.

Garth: What are you talking about dad?

(Winston, Kate, and Lilly enter)

Winston: He's talking about the Day of Calamity. An incident that cost the packs in Jasper greatly; and it was all out fault.

**A look back into the past of Winston, Tony, and Eve. And a look at the friendship of Winston and William. Next time: Day of Calamity Part 1**


	27. Day of Calamity Part 1

My Ocs

William: He's a gray wolf with a white underbelly. His eyes are sky blue. He's an alpha wolf and one of Winston's closest friends. He has a crush on Trina, but he hides it; mainly since the pack law would not allow them to be together.

Trina: She's a tan wolf with a light brown underbelly; her eyes are green. She's an omega wolf. She came from the Calamity pack but left it after her parents died. She has a beautiful singing voice that could charm caribou; she uses it to help alphas with their hunts while they don't even know. She has a secret that she wants to keep from everyone.

_Since I don't know how wolves age or how they age the characters, this is an educated guess. At this time, Winston, Eve, and Tony were in their teen years; they are not full fledged alpha wolves._

Back when he was younger, Winston hanged out with two of his closest friends: Jeremiah, and William. The three would hang out together and practice hunting together since they were going to be future alphas of the pack. Winston in particular wanted to make sure he was ready since he was going to be the future leader. He had complete trust in both Jeremiah and William so much that he wanted them to be by his side when he became leader.

While they were hunting, they would sometimes have small quarrels with wolves from the different pack. However, a female wolf named Trina would break them up for them. Trina was hired by Winston's father to keep the peace amongst packs and to keep an eye on Winston so he would not do anything foolish. For Trina, it was her daily routine to keep track of things for Winston.

Later that night, Winston and his friends went to the midnight howl. When they arrived, Raven and Eve were waiting for Winston. They would both argue on which one of them would get the chance to howl with Winston. Jeremiah went to howl with a random wolf girl he knew. As for William, he did not see anyone he wanted to howl with; so he decided to head back to his home. While he was walking back, he started to hear a beautiful voice coming from the forest. Instead of howling, it was singing a song. William followed the song as far as he could hear it. When he arrived at the center, no one was there.

William: That's weird! Where did that singing come from.

(Trina appeared)

William: Trina!

Trina: William! What are you doing out here?

William: I heard a voice and it sounded beautiful so I decided to follow it.

Trina: Really! You must of heard the Voice of the forest. I guess it decided to let you hear its song.

William: Voice of the Forest?

Trina: Its an old legend that my mom told me before she died. It is said to be the voice of a pack leader who has said to have given food and life into a forest and to a pack. The voice was loved by everyone, but some resented the voice and his rule. They took down his kingdom and him, but not his family. They say his voice will live through the forest forever and bring food to wolves in need.

William: Thats a strange story; I guess its an omega story. No offense.

Trina: None taken. Actually, its a story I think all wolves should know about; I wish they did and maybe things would be different. But you probably wouldn't care.

William: You can tell me about it whenever I'm not busy…. or when you are comfortable about telling it. How come you never tell it to anyone.

Trina: I don't tell anyone because its not relevant to them...and its for the next generation.

William: You mean your kids?

Trina: Yes! But I doubt the wolf I like will ever take intrest in me.

William: What makes you say that?

Trina: We're in two different worlds. I'm going to head home. Bye!

William:(to himself) I wonder what guy she likes? Any omega wolf would be lucky to have her. I wonder….is this wolf an alpha? No! Its against pack law for alphas and omegas to be in love; even though I think its a ridiculous law to begin with.


	28. Day of Calamity Part 2

Benson: A male wolf with Brown Fur and blue eyes. He goes by the nickname Calamity because he causes pain to any wolf he can. He is the leader of the Calamity Pack.

While she was taking a walk, Trina ran into Eve.

Eve: Trina! I need some advice from you.

Trina: You want to know how you can get Winston to like you since you think he likes Raven better than you.

Eve: How did you know?

Trina: Call it an educated guess….and you brought me caribou meat since you think I won't give you any advice.

Eve: Yes, since I heard you have given Raven some advice in the past.

Trina: I didn't know it was going to be used on Winston. Come on lets go find him and I'll tell you what to do.

As they were walking, Trina noticed a wolf was following them. She then gave a special sign to the wolf that she would talk to him later. Eve asked her what she was looking at, but Trina told her it was nothing. Lucky for her, the wolf disappeared before Eve could see him. While they were walking, they managed to find Winston; he was with Jeremiah and William and they were practicing their fighting skills.

Eve: So what do I do?

Trina: Ask Winston to fight you. Once you overpower him or he overpowers you, you look him straight in the eyes and try and get him to look into yours.

Eve: Won't it be awkward for him to do it in front of his friends.

Trina: Don't worry, I'll get them away from him while you get to work on him.

Eve: Can you also make sure Raven doesn't get involved?

Trina: Of course.

Trina called over Jeremiah and William over; she said she need their help to get something she lost while taking a walk. While they were away, Eve went over to Winston. Trina would watch while her plan, that she gave to Eve, was set in motion. Trina told William and Jeremiah about her plan; the two understood and went off somewhere else. Then Raven showed up next to Trina.

Raven: So is my plan set into motion?

Trina: Yes! I told Eve what to do exactly. And from the looks of it, it my work. So when are you going to tell Eve that you really don't like Winston.

Raven: Never! I want her to keep the confidence she gets from trying to compete with me over him. To me, Winston will always be a friend.

Trina: Well then, I guess we can just leave these two alone.

Raven: I have another question for you. When are you going to tell William that you have feelings for him. I know you two can't be together because of pack law, but you should at least tell him how you feel; he might feel the same way.

Trina: I want to….but we can never be together; and it has nothing to do with pack law.

As Trina was walking into the woods, the same wolf that she saw while walking with Eve appeared in front of her.

Trina: What do you want Benson?

Benson: I just came to see how one of my old wolves from my pack is doing.

Trina: I know why you're really here. If you think I'm going to give the King stone that I have then don't bother; I've hidden it somewhere that even I can't get it for you. So if you're here to kill me then go right ahead.

Benson: Kill you! Why would I want to kill one of my best omegas. I know you decided to leave the pack, but you will always be a part of the Calamity pack no matter where you go.

Trina: And you should know that you will never become the wolf king even if you managed to find all 7 wolf stones; no one would accept your rule.

Benson: We shall see.


End file.
